


同道歌

by ferrousion



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion
Summary: 幕天席地 相思万里
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	同道歌

第一章 风雪夜归人

天上飘下来点雪沫子，小李英超被这天气勾的又不知道在想看过的哪个情情爱爱的话本，抱膝在门口坳着个姿势抬头仰望夜色，一坐大半个时辰过去，回头一看岳明辉还在屋里坐着，手里捧着个小酒壶也不知道喝过半口没有。

扯着嗓子大喊一句：“岳妈妈你再不睡，夜深了凉一会子不要来找我哭腿疼。”

李英超其人，十一二岁了家里不成器的老爹成天在外面喝酒闹事，缸里的米每日每日浅下去，眼看揭不开锅，赶上村里闹瘟疫受了一辈子苦的老娘也去了，心一横唯一两件衣服卷了包袱跑出来要闯荡。苦自然是吃了一些，坐在街角叭叭掉眼泪的时候路过了个穿月色袍子的公子，就这么被捡回去好菜好饭喂了两天。

第三天一早岳明辉来他房间里，捏着把折扇摇了几摇，问他愿不愿意与自己学书。李英超从小乡野泥土地里爬大，周围净是些大字不识一个的草夫和满口孔孟之道又老又酸的穷秀才，哪见过这么个天上下来的儒雅公子，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，一口答应下来。

事实证明李英超少吃了几年大米看人到底差了点功夫，岳明辉书是读了不少，儒雅这俩字放他头上还是极其的不妥当。那样捏着扇子敛了眼睛同他讲话的场面之后是基本看不到了，大部分时间里岳先生都是手里握着书简说得眉飞色舞，他讲话声音又粘语速又快，说出口的道理也绝不像村里的秀才，从不要求他去背书中的篇章段落，偏爱憎恶分明，喜欢的词句恨不能掰开揉碎给李英超灌输其构思之精妙遣词之讲究，讨厌的就甩甩袖子骂句迂腐古板跳过。

岳明辉似乎整日没什么事干，除了给李英超讲学就是自己闷在房里看书，门都很少出。家里有两个打杂的小丫头，平日扫扫院子做做饭也就罢了，从房间摆设和岳明辉不出门不做事也有吃有喝有人照顾来看，李英超觉着他家应该是有几分家底的，年纪看不大出来但也绝对早应该娶妻，这人整天和他这么个路上捡的说儿子不儿子说学生不学生的人待着，又觉着他必是死了老婆又无心再娶，干脆自己养个小孩解闷。

时间长了他愈来愈懒得给自己在讲什么东西，平日自己随意在书房拿书去读，有了疑问再来找他。李英超只是偶尔去提个一问两问，一是面对那种非黑即白的问题岳明辉自己也讲不清楚，而是他心思实在不在这些四书五经上。

李英超喜欢读的是武侠小说，江湖意远，剑客侠士的故事看再多也不腻，常常是他跟岳明辉随便打过招呼，就自己跑去集市上淘书来看，或是去勾栏瓦舍听说书的。

岳明辉这个老师，本来当得就没个正经，这么一来就彻底失去了意义，于是小李英超的岳先生就越叫越别扭。某天岳明辉自己也听不下去说要不你叫声干爹，李英超的嘴张开又闭上，最后拍板叫妈，不管怎说岳妈妈白捡了个儿子，这个称呼就定了下来。

说回大晚上的母子二人都没睡觉，李英超年纪小平日里睡得就晚，可岳明辉自从当了妈一天比一天懒惰娇气，平日都是早早上床要睡到第二天上午。

李英超撇了撇嘴，嘟囔了句你又要等他！

岳明辉在里面听见只是笑，又黏黏糊糊叫他不要管自己，入冬了洋洋该来住两天了。

李英超明里暗里的不喜欢这个李振洋，闯荡江湖去当剑客，整日却只是听人家话做那把借来杀人的刀，胸中半点也无保家卫国劫富济贫的志向，道上的名字还叫什么木子洋，他回回听见都要撇嘴，连名字也没有刀光剑影的味道，像唱戏的里面那种多情又寡义的男的。

李英超和木子洋的初次会面，说起来也是在这么个树上叶子掉完天上开始飘雪花的晚上。

树上雪堆得厚了枝干支撑不住，哗啦一声一大片掉下来，这许久没见过外人的宅子迎来了位稀客。

指节敲在木门上面当当当三声，跑出来个眼睛又大又水灵的小男孩，木子洋戴一定蒙了面纱的斗笠，问道，“请问岳公子是住在这里吗？”

李英超看着面前这个身材高大挺拔，一身黑衣，肩膀上全是雪花的男人，咽下一口口水，清清嗓子喊“岳明辉有人找你…”

面前的男人脸被寒冷天气冻得发白，一双细长的眼睛越过他看向自己身后，饱满厚实的嘴唇在嘴角勾出一个似笑非笑的弧度。李英超扭头 岳明辉不知道什么时候站在房间门口，一脸吃惊地看着这位，身上竟然还微微发着抖。

“洋，洋洋？”

第二章 孤勇与日凉

李振洋终于还是来了，进屋第一句是问岳明辉怎么还不睡觉，岳明辉伸个懒腰又打个哈切，漫不经心道：“下午茶喝得浓了睡不着。”

李英超在门口听得嘴角都要撇到下巴上，站起来拍拍衣服准备回自己房间，临走对着积了厚雪的竹叶留下一句：“你们一会动静小点，雪夜我要舒舒服服睡觉。”岳明辉在屋里伸了伸脖子准备张嘴辩解，被李振洋带着寒气的手捂住，

“放心吧弟弟，你岳妈妈今晚累了我不折腾他。”

李振洋刚刚出现的那天晚上，三个人站在原地，李振洋保持他的似笑非笑立得稳当当坦荡荡，岳明辉还在控制自己的表情，面上由白变红由红转白看样子效果不是很明显，李英超夹在中间，现在这个情形自己显然没有露出甜美微笑问清来客姓名的必要，犹豫着是把人请进房间还是打出小院，正当他上前一步觉得还是要打破僵局问一下如何处置，岳明辉的嘴唇中间挤出句“小超，你先回房间。”

李振洋从李英超嘴里听见岳妈妈这个称号还是第二天早上，前一晚李英超在屋里伸长耳朵听了半天，也只有两个人模糊的说话声。刚开始岳明辉听上去还有点激动，但后来动静越来越小，留给他的最后一点印象，只剩雪夜风大，吹乱了两个人的谈话声。

第二天一早李英超就醒了，那个不速之客醒的比他还早，在雪后一片白色的院子里穿着黑衣服练剑，见李英超出来就收了架势，走过来抬手就要揉他头发。李英超本来想躲，不知道那人用了个什么招反倒被他翻了个个箍在怀里，在他头顶上慢悠悠地说：“好漂亮的弟弟。”

岳明辉的声音从屋里传出来：“差辈儿啦李振洋，这我儿子。”

这个辈分后来一直没改，李英超只当李振样这个人臭不要脸的要靠着这句岳妈妈撒娇争宠，后来某次整个夏天李振洋时不时就在宅子里赖着，晚上开始时不时传来些让李英超小脸通红的声音。李振洋好像对此还毫不避讳，早上岳明辉起不来，他还一脸正色地对李英超说昨天晚上是他不好，累着他岳妈妈了，说完还留一个意味深长的笑容。

李英超每到这种时候都讨厌死了李振洋，特别是有一次早上他去找岳明辉要买糖钱，门口听见李振洋的声音低低地传出来

“不愧是当了妈的人，这儿软成这样……”

李英超故意发出很重的咳嗽声，然后一点时间没留就推开门进去，站在门口对着床上那团慌乱的被子说自己要出去买糖，岳明辉露出一颗头，眼角还是红的，清清嗓子叫他去匣子里自己找银子。

显然今天晚上李振洋没打算再行什么苟且之事，抱着手问岳明辉最近身体怎们样，刚刚还说茶喝多了睡不着的人又做出一个疲惫不堪的表情，去牵李振洋的手说不行了突然好困改天再说吧，就要回去睡觉的样子。

李振洋把手牵住，握着一手冰凉，眉头就皱起来，又顺手摸他脉象，眼里蒙上一层水汽，恨不得这么大个人了要当场哭出来似的。吸吸鼻子问李英超，岳明辉最近有没有好好吃药，是不是又怕冷，又嗜睡。

话是对李英超说的，眼睛却直直看着岳明辉，岳明辉迅速反应过来，软绵绵往小哭包身上一靠，嘴里也没闲着，药都吃了也没什么不好，吃的饱睡的香白日里也有精神，今天晚上下雪啊实在是太冷了啊你又回来这么晚啊现在我就想早睡早起怎么有些人还不让啊就把人哄到里屋，还不忘回头对李英超眨眨眼，收获一个白眼。

一个不要命一个不要脸，蛇鼠一窝天作之合，李英超骂骂咧咧也站起来往屋里走。

岳明辉曾经也是会功夫的，李英超知道。有时候他坐院子里看李振洋随便教李英超点什么把势，看着看着就自己出神，李振洋看见了就收了剑嚷嚷自己累死了李英超笨死了不教了不教了，带着李英超和岳明辉去镇子上买吃的看戏去。李英超也懂事，后来也尽量避着岳明辉去竹林树林随便什么林子里自己练。有一次走的远了点，下大雨没有及时回去冻出一场风寒，病好之后岳明辉把他叫到自己屋子里，认认真真讲他之前和李振洋当年在乾峰山乾风门跟掌门学武，门派争斗，潮升阁日落月升之时夜袭乾峰，自己被人下了毒，本来是要死的毒药又被一个江湖大夫死马当活马救回一条小命，功夫就没了，当时被人关着还断了条腿，平常走路看不大出来，阴天下雨或者冷了凉了就疼，钝钝的疼，有人拿锤子敲他一样。

李英超听着这个故事蹭了一袖子鼻涕眼泪，岳明辉就又走神嫌他这么大个人了还不讲卫生。李英超突然一把把岳明辉抱住，说岳妈妈啊你以后不要难受自己忍着，你告诉我我给你买药，我给你揉腿，我了解的书里都写的，岳妈妈这是小人得志君子落难啊给这个故事定了性，不去理会岳明辉的啰嗦在他身上哭得肝肠寸断。

岳明辉鬼门关走了一圈，醒了发现自己成了废人一个，又听人家说李振洋给官府的人杀了，过过些活着不如死了的日子，在曾经因为李振洋爱干净死也不会去的小店里喝酒喝得昏天黑地，欠了酒钱被赶出来，抬头看见了自己的师娘。

师娘带他回了那座从小长大的乾峰，师傅在混战中丧生，其余子弟死的死伤的伤，站在那边坟头前面师娘小小一个看着他的眼睛，一字一句砸在他身上

“明辉，你从小跟着师傅，学的难道只是怎么打架杀人吗，男儿活着自当立于天地，师娘一个妇道人家没念过多少书，但至少也晓得逝者以逝，生者自生的道理，你若再做这些有辱师门的事，择日不如撞日，拿上这把刀自尽于此，你功夫是没了，求死的力气还在吧。”

铁器摔在地上咣当一声，岳明辉才是真的活了过来——或者说是真的死了。有那么两年，他一心扎在重振乾风派上，刚开始除了必要的交流，谁也不理，晚上不是在处理诸多事宜，就是在整理心术剑法，后来门派壮大，也要靠他跟朝廷跟这个帮那个门的建交，又磨出一个官腔来，见了谁都能笑眯眯说上几句话。

呕心沥血给乾风派找回来六七分当年的风光，余长老一句明辉年纪还是太轻，终究难以服众掀起千层浪来，那长老的弟子又在旁边搭话说没见过什么功夫都不会的掌门，出门谈事回回得派人跟着保护着。师娘那天在晨会上少有愤怒，历数功劳将那个长老和那个大弟子为首骂的狗血淋透，余长老一派八年前岳明辉当上乾风门新掌门的时候就从心里不痛快，只是曾经摊子太烂接不下来，如今乾风这是要重新起来了，各方都盯着他这个资历老年纪大的怎么叫一个功夫都没了的人管着，余长老憋着口气，早想发难。

晚上岳明辉留了封信，说自己这几年身子越来越差，当初这个掌门本就是临危受命，多谢大家这么多年的担待帮忙，如今看乾风门日益壮大也早有让贤的想法，想下山找地方修养修养，第二天一早就走了。

师傅在世时，教弟子最重要的是侠义君子的理，读的也是词人多情将军卫国的书，却落得个遭人陷害几乎就要屠山灭门的下场，自己这一路辛苦经营四处奔波筹划，见得多了，也渐渐看透了这世间人来人往，多的是佛面蛇心，学了四书五经拳脚剑法，拿去害人远比救人容易，热血早就凉透了。

李英超自然是他下山之后遇到的，当时只是见他脏兮兮又瘦得脱了相，眼神却是他很久没见过的天真勇敢，就想捡回家作个伴。小孩儿开玩笑叫自己妈妈的时候是真没啥感觉，现在在自己怀里说以后要照顾自己，才生出一种实打实的，在人世间有了牵挂的感觉。

他没告诉李英超，他下山去集市收草药认识了个好玩的江湖大夫在他药房歇了一晚，第二天又跟他谈天下午才回乾峰，半山腰开始就看见同门的尸体，他一路向上，却如堕入深渊，山顶正殿仿佛耳鼻地狱，躺着他大半个乾风门的兄弟。

大师兄还剩口气，告诉他后山上师傅带着振洋他们还在强撑，朝廷那边想趁乾风遇难干脆将他们算作山匪缴了充公，岳明辉提剑就往后山奔，赶到时只剩官兵捉着几个刚入门的小鸡仔子，李振洋当时名声很响，那郡守有心想收了这把好刀为己所用，却叫他跑了，看样子师傅也没抓到，就自然花大力气捉了自投罗网的岳明辉，他当时板子鞭子钉子什么没挨过，习武之人说什么也不能怕这些皮肉之痛，一口浊血吐出来，岳明辉看着那些守卫丑陋的脸，看着牢里小窗户上透进来的日光，心里想的都是师傅和洋洋得躲好了啊，他变成腐肉烂在这破草垛上不要紧，乾风不能这么不明不白的倒了啊。

那年岳明辉十九岁，心心念念的李振洋才十七还没成年，两人半夜爬上房梁看星星，偷师傅的酒喝，两口竹叶青下肚做的是劫富济贫的英雄梦，星星太闪眼前的人眼睛又太亮，借着酒劲儿去吻对方的嘴唇，心里还想的是永永远远。

第三章 出门看荷塘

李振洋到底是怎么重新出现，做了坤字门下一把手，成为传说中杀人越货只要银子出的多不挑门派不问恩仇的木子洋的，李英超不知道也不想问，岳明辉清楚也不愿意提。李振洋任务做完怕吓着李英超也不想衣服上的血脏了岳明辉的白袍子，第一件事就是换沐浴更衣，永远是一副风流倜傥游刃有余的样子，今天初雪赶来，不仅迟了很久，头发也是乱的，李英超虽然平日总爱与他拌嘴，这次没开口调侃，心里隐隐觉得可能是出了什么问题。

岳明辉的身体是真的不好，那次把故事讲出来了，便没有再在李英超面前避讳过，有时药吃完了要去镇上抓，他也乐得贪两袋糖钱去跑腿。李振洋整个秋天没有露过面，宅子里开始隔个十天八天来个风尘仆仆的叔伯哥哥之类，李英超就很自觉在院里练他的功夫，不去听里面的人说话。后来院里又有了鸽笼，岳明辉常常要放了信鸽出去，或是有鸽子回来，他晚上必要燃烛到深夜。

李振洋来的前两天岳明辉刚好了一场大病，起因就是他连着好几天睡得晚起得早，饭没吃下去多少盯着面前的书信枯坐，李英超给他端药，喝掉之后就维持着拿着小碗的姿势出神，李英超忍不住去拍他肩膀，又抱着他的胳膊大概问了十遍岳妈妈你怎么了到底怎么了。

岳明辉发髻没梳，头发厚厚一层披在肩上，抬头道小超啊，我师娘去了。当晚睡前就起了高热烧得迷迷糊糊。丫鬟正好赶上沐休不在，李英超只能拿帕子浸了凉水给他擦脸，一边擦一边掉眼泪，有两滴落在岳明辉脸上仿佛又给他砸醒，勉强睁眼露出一个比哭还难看的笑来。

“小超不怕啊，我睡一觉，睡一觉就好了。”

就这么折腾了半宿，李英超不知道迷迷糊糊趴在床头睡着了。第二天醒过来，感觉温度降下去一点，就跑去镇上找先生。先生好像知道岳明辉的情况，捏了两把胡子唉声叹气地跟回来，把了脉脸上的愁容也是不褪反增，拿小勺一点点喂了药下去，岳明辉半个时辰不到也就醒了，只是脸上除了嘴唇微微透点粉，半点血色也无。

刘老头见岳明辉醒了，少食荤腥不沾烟酒切记劳心伤神的交代了一通，又说还是得让小陈来，当年毒是小陈给解的，五脏六腑什么情况还是他比较清楚，现在这样他不敢给开猛药，小陈南方游历这么久了也早该回来，走前给开的药方子可能得改，回来了趁早让小陈给接着治治。

李英超刚才没插上嘴讲这个凶险的晚上，回屋里歇下，那边岳明辉知道自己肯定不能就这么糊弄过去，利索的脱了袍子只穿着里衣去给还坐在床上担心的李振洋解腰封，手有意无意往下腹走，见他还没反应，又抬腿跨上去，抱着李振洋的脖子在他耳边小声道

“洋洋怎么不想折腾师兄啊，师兄等了这么晚，就是要给洋洋折腾的……”

李振洋最听不得岳明辉用气声跟他讲话，两人再见之后他们也从未以师兄弟相称，这一句话没说完，岳明辉满意地感受到手里的东西有了变化。

一场做完，岳明辉下床去倒水喝，回来看见李振洋挡着眼睛，心里觉得自己真不是东西，人人道坤字一号木先生杀人不眨眼，多少人在他膝下痛哭流涕，倍还佣金想留一条小命，木子洋眉毛一拧，舔舔嘴唇回一句头发都乱了好不体面，龙渊出鞘对着喉咙干净利索的一剑毙命。

这样的李振洋，回了他这件小破屋子竟要被自己一个菜刀都快拿不稳的旧师兄惹得掉眼泪。轻轻去啄他凉凉的嘴唇，李振洋喉咙里哼了一声，胳膊放下了眼睛还不愿意睁开，两人在月色里静静吻了一会儿，

“我回乾峰看了看，那帮东西见师娘最后也去了，快把乾风门变成朝廷后院养的狗了。”

岳明辉起身躺回李振洋身边，良久轻轻说：“我的病左养右养也这么些年，就算养的差不多了，小麟最近找我找得越来越勤，洋洋，我们该回去了。”

见李振洋不吭声，他又补充道：“等这事过去，咱俩就带着小超离开这个鬼地方，我早听人说江南荷花开的时候，莲叶接天风光多好，我就去过一次，季节不对花也败了叶也枯了。咱们去就住下，就再也不走了，好不好。”

“岳明辉，我想现在就走，乾峰那棵老槐树盖新殿叫人给砍了，我讨厌死那里了。”

第四章 遥望明月光

那时师傅见势头不好，催着李振洋让他跑，叫他下山去找京字一号的张先生，张先生管着此地最大的打铁铺子，龙渊就是李振洋十六岁叫师傅带着去找张先生铸的。

等他跑的满口血腥气到了铺子门口，只一个小小学徒不拿他当回事似的，丢一句张先生出门探亲去了，要把他轰走，李振洋当时眼睛都是红的，龙渊在剑鞘里，抬手照着那学徒后脑敲去，再拔腿欲往院内走，正好撞到几个穿绣紫色暗纹的黑袍子从里面出来，当时暗道不好，这袍子样式他见过，属潮升阁。

一时避无可避，一行人有个认出来他是谁，招呼左右就要把他擒住，李振洋跟着师傅战了一夜，强打起精神应付，却已是强弩之末，撑了半炷香，还是叫人一刀捅进肋下，就没了意识。

再醒来，是躺在张干爽的床上，身上大大小小的伤口还是叫他痛的要死，倒是也被人好好包扎过。屋里桌子上有个人正慢悠悠喝茶，见他坐起来对他点个头，自我介绍是秦牧，南音家的谋士。略微缓了缓，又一股脑给他讲昏过去这段时间乾风的情况——师傅已死，四大长老只剩了两人，门下二百余名弟子，活着的不过五分之一。

李振洋眼里泪聚起来还来不及滴下去，秦牧淡淡说道：“乾峰这一战过去，气数已尽，想有曾经的一半风光都是不可能了。南音惜才，将你从潮升阁弄出来是花了代价的，南音家和乾风门无甚过节，与潮升阁有。你但凡懂点道理，现在这个情况，只能把敌人的敌人当朋友，我给你一天时间，要是愿意，从此你就是南音家得木子洋。十年，十年时间你去鲁地先给南音把潮升阁在那里的挖的海填起来，十年之后看你表现，你要还想回来，这边的仗，南音帮你打。”

李振洋抬起头，说秦先生，你先帮我查个人，我师兄岳明辉，到现在我也没有他的消息，你帮我打听打听他是死是活，我给你这个答复。

李振洋当时还存了侥幸，岳明辉买药回来晚了，许是叫事情耽搁住，等把岳明辉找到，他们共同谋划，想别的法子报南音的恩，日子还长，留在这里，一点一点再叫乾风恢复过来。

小半天的功夫就有个跑腿儿的过来，告诉他潮升阁当时给朝廷面子，把岳明辉留给他们了，朝廷想从岳明辉那儿找他李振洋在哪儿，岳明辉哪里晓得，后来审他的那人本来是想当成个大礼给郡守送去，被磨得没了耐心，

跑腿儿的话没说完，李振洋也知道是怎没回事儿了。

他从小就喜欢犯懒，平时练功夫也娇气，奈何天资在那里，从小就听人说，乾风派得了他这么个苗子，百年难遇。青山会三年办一次，李振洋得了龙渊后第一年去，剑使得出神入化，对一个大他三十年的老前辈，一炷香下来气定神闲，行了个礼，说先生平日一看就是力气练得太多，招式反倒架不上来。岳明辉当时还在底下扯着嗓子叫好，笑得一颗小虎牙在阳光下也发了光似的。

李振洋看着自己的手，心里恶狠狠地想，是他的天分害了岳明辉，他害死了岳明辉。

晚饭后秦先生又来，李振洋已经从床上起来了，披着外衣坐在桌前擦他的龙渊。

“五年，木子洋定叫它潮升阁在鲁地的势力销声匿迹，五年后回来，我要南音把坤字给我。”

那时坤字也只是南音家一个不痛不痒的杀手局，平日接接活赚赚外快就罢了。现如今，人人都知道天下独这一家，接任务只认银子不问恩仇，钱给足了天王老子的命说要也能取，坤字管事儿的是魔头中的魔头木子洋，至于背后还有个南音家，倒是少有人知晓。

第五章 搞黄小番外 

乾峰有个小瀑布，瀑布下面大水坑里盛夏常常有人去泡一泡消暑。天已经连着阴了好久，闷得人随便动一动都能出一身汗。师傅把他们全都轰进屋里念书，美其名曰夏练三伏，没让他们在日头底下练剑就已经是网开一面了。一个时辰前，隔壁道清长老不知道什么缘由进来把师傅叫走，岳明辉一扭头，发现李振洋都快睡到桌案下面去了。

不知道是不是他虔心祈祷有了结果，大雨说下就下，哗啦哗啦地便把满屋萎靡不振快要融进暑气的弟子们浇醒了。李振洋从周公处归来，揉了揉脸去戳岳明辉的肩膀。岳明辉扭头，嘴角露出坏笑，压着嗓音问他想不想溜出去淋雨。

年少的岳明辉像青丘跑出来的小白狐狸，一个眼神就能把李振洋勾过去，拉着他的手往后山跑的时候，李振洋还在心里想师傅们一个两个都被他下了蛊吧，会觉得他师兄品性温厚可担大任，叫他们来，叫他们都来看看这个岳明辉头发都跑散了的鬼样子，品性温厚，呵。

到了大水坑，雨也丝毫没有要小的架势，衣服湿了贴在身上难受，他俩脱了袍子，赤膊跳进了水里。雨水混着瀑布下的水花浇得李振洋眼都快睁不开了，劈里啪啦的水声里他觉得天地之间仿佛就只剩了水，无边的水和他师兄。岳明辉抬起胳膊把挡脸的头发随意地拢到后面，朦胧间仿佛随着他的动作起了一层薄薄的烟雾。岳明辉扭头透过烟雾又笑着看他，岳明辉的睫毛好长，好多水滴顺着他的睫毛滚下来，岳明辉的嘴唇好薄，李振洋捧住他的脸狠狠地亲上去。

他们亲了好久，分开的时候都喘着粗气，还要怪这场大雨，浇得李振洋觉得这口气永远都喘不上来了。在此之前他们最多也就是亲嘴，有一回李振洋喝多了缠着岳明辉给他用手，岳明辉把他丢进浴桶，回了他两盆冰水。

但是今天不同，两个人自偷跑出来起就透着一丝不管不顾的意思，岳明辉本来也是搂着他的，不知道什么时候伸了一只手下去，隔着布料轻轻抓住了李振洋裤裆里的东西。

岳明辉比他矮一点，从下往上抬着头看他，嘴巴微微张着，嘴唇好像也叫亲肿了一点，李振洋心里想，这两个人心里都想，就是今天了。

裤子粘了水很难脱下来，李振洋先去帮岳明辉，一边一下一下的啄他的脖子，一边摸下去褪他的裤子，两个人在这样广阔又这样狭小的空间里面兵荒马乱，然后岳明辉扑哧一声笑出来

“洋洋”，这样轻轻喊他名字。

折腾了半天，两个人终于都光溜溜泡在水里，水和雨都是凉的，他们的手脚，四肢，嘴唇都被激的很凉，那里又都是烫的，李振洋亲岳明辉冰凉的嘴唇，带一点点温度的舌头搅在一起，又用冰凉的手去摸岳明辉突起来的那一点，然后用冰凉的指头轻轻探进岳明辉温暖的穴口，耳边听到一声滚烫的喘息。

李振洋在和岳明辉第一次接吻之后，下山时留了心，收集到几本手绘科普读物来看，所以他很知道怎么能让岳明辉舒服，他在很多个晚上躺在床上遐想，想白日里师傅讲的有趣的故事，想山脚下那家面摊的打卤面，想师兄门私底下会聚在一起讨论的和花楼里的姑娘上床，最后总会想到岳明辉，想到自己想现在这样的把手指放进他的身体，一根，两根，一边循序渐进，一边用力地亲吻他。

岳明辉靠着岸边的一块石头，抬起一条腿去缠她的腰，李振洋就知道可以了，把手指撤出来，扶着自己的那根东西，一点点进去。岳明辉发出一些更明显的闷哼，听得李振洋越来越急，猛地顶进去。

现在他的性器完整地埋进了岳明辉的身体，岳明辉那里随着他的抽插一缩一缩的，简直像另一张嘴，李振洋也轻轻吸了口气，凑到岳明辉耳边对他说师兄，你这里好紧，好热，顿一顿又是深深地顶到里面，

“好舒服啊。”

岳明辉另一条腿也缠上来，抹了把脸抱怨后背的石头太咯了，一使劲，整个人挂在李振洋身上，天地混沌，两个人的喘息化在雨水砸在水里、砸在地上的声音里，又忽然暴雨说停就停，他们暴露在瀑布灌木之间，李振洋感慨了一句天居然又晴了，就泄在里面。精液一股一股的，比岳明辉的甬道还烫。

后来岳明辉每逢阴雨就会腿疼，李振洋凑过来给他敲腿，又是一场瓢泼的大雨下下来，岳明辉瘫在椅子上和李振洋对视一眼，突然两人就都笑了，李振洋捏一捏他大腿根上的肉，说老岳，真是许久没见这么打的雨了。

第六章 浪涛卷黄沙

李振洋在鲁地的五年没有白待，潮升阁里叫他的人渗进去几个，让他认识了小杨公子。彼时杨淘只是潮升阁阁长四个儿子里最不起眼的一个，总是嫌他做事犹豫，少了杀伐决断的狠戾，潮升阁历代做阁长的，走的都是狠毒无情的路子，竖了不少敌，到杨恒这里更甚，实力不强如当年乾风门，成了敌人就只有死路一条。

杨淘这么多年跟在父亲后面，对他这种行事态度自是不满，杨恒这两年身体愈来愈差，头脑也跟着昏了，他大哥二哥为了争这个新阁长斗的头破血流，在亲爹病床前都差点打起来过一次。潮升阁气数叫这两个人耗去不少，经年来惮于阁长手段吃了不少哑巴亏的各个门派们见此机会又蠢蠢欲动，风云变化之际，小杨公子夜访坤字，宣布自己想要要动手了。

李振洋今天回来的晚，就是杨淘来找他也比他和岳明辉想的要早，在屋里和他议事，耽误了。

岳明辉李振洋与潮升阁有仇，对的是杨恒不是杨淘，但麟壹铭不同，当年乾峰那一战他还是小师弟那拨的，刚开始还被护在后头，亲眼看着昨日还嫌他偷懒打了他手心，他赌气不吃午饭，又从饭堂给他带鸡腿回来的师兄就这么死在自己身前，岳明辉之前拿不准他能不能接受这么个来路的盟友，可如今师娘去了，潮升阁这会露出的虚弱换了阁长机会又会失掉，他想了想，还是觉得俩人得碰这个头，越快越好。

信寄出去没两天，小陈师傅倒是比鸽子先到了。

李振洋和这个传说中的小陈师傅不是第一次见，当年他在鲁地听说岳明辉竟然还活着，恨不能当下就抛下这边的事回去找他，秦牧派在身边说是照顾起居，实则是盯人的小斯对着李振洋一抱手：“秦先生之前也得了消息，叫小的带话给您，当时他的确查到您师兄叫朝廷毒死了没有骗您，失而复得理应是个喜事，只是南音要帮您报仇给您坤字，前提是李振洋已经叫人杀了，且五年后，潮升阁在鲁地销声匿迹。”

话说到这里，李振洋知道自己算是没可能回得去了。他辗转多人，在鲁地一个小饭馆里见了游历到此的小陈师傅，想知道岳明辉到底是如何死里逃生的。

陈博文当时只道自己要见的这人，是南音家在鲁地这股新势力的幕后推手，向他打听千里之外刚遭了重创的乾风门的新掌门，问的还是朝廷的毒如何解的，解没解干净，有没有留下什么后遗症这种问题，还以为是南音要收集情报，探一探南风门的底，也就留了一手，只说毒解干净了，他赶着来这边找一个难得出山的老神医，也不知道后续恢复的如何，应该是影响不大。

进门开始就绷着嘴角神色冷峻吓得他小腿肚抽筋的木子洋听他这么说反倒笑了，这个木子洋冷着脸的时候确是个杀人不眨眼的魔头，笑起来怎么好像还挺温柔的，陈博文心里想。

刚开始李振洋想见到岳明辉，想不顾一切出现在他面前告诉他他还活着，这种思念叫他抓心挠肝。平日里和那些个帮派明争暗斗费死劲，晚上见星星挂了漫天他也想岳明辉，月朗星稀他还是想岳明辉，想他现在有没有睡觉，累不累苦不苦，心里的烦恼有没有人说，要是不肯说与别人又是不是不自觉地去抠手指尖。

李振洋穷极心里关于岳明辉的一切记忆，去勾勒那有着小小伤口的，圆润干燥的指尖。

后来就好了，后来这点心事淹没于在鲁地和他出生入死的兄弟们的来去，淹没于他行于田间瓦巷见到的别离。

五年过去他实现承诺接手了坤字，又想让这个二流杀手局子尽早步入正轨，接了西域的大单子，吃了两年风沙。沙漠夜里特别凉，李振洋裹着骆驼毯子又把岳明辉从心里翻出来想，乾风的近况他一直没少关心，他师兄不愧是师兄，当年秦牧那个老东西判了死刑的乾风门，叫岳明辉妙手回春医好了。

思念无可说，近乡情怯，这场重逢他之前不敢去描摹，重回故地，先前走过的街巷，早就不在了的酒家都叫他心里隐隐地发酸，又更不知如何相见。

岳明辉走的事他没过两天就听说了，他刚完了笔生意，正拿了棉布细细地擦拭龙渊。

李振洋，你师兄需要你，需要你做他的刀剑做他的后盾，你想见他，绝不能灰头土脸的去，你与他所求相同，皆是重现当年乾风胜景，乾峰山上太阳初升就要有书声朗朗，乾风门子弟习武练剑，为的是心中正义，天下太平。

就这样又是三年，三年里他把坤字经营的家喻户晓，和小杨公子暗中见面，筹划着清一清这脏污。

终于

李振洋抬手去敲岳明辉的院门，阴谋和真心这场风雪里汹涌了十年一瞬，他勾一勾嘴角，问道：

请问岳明辉是住在这里吗？

第七章 此间同凉热

陈博文先让李英超给带着去看新换的药，回来又给岳明辉把脉，捏着他苍白纤细的手腕子也是哀声叹气了一阵，木子洋成了李振洋这件事倒没给他带来多少震惊，只是这回他在旁边一脸关切地站着，小陈大夫不动声色给岳明辉递去一个眼神。

岳明辉前几天刚剖白真心表示自己会珍惜生命健康向上，这回自然是不能把李振洋请出去，但是他自己身体自己清楚，陈博文报病情绝不顾及病患本身及其家属的心情他也知道，这样一来李振洋说不好会被搞得比他还早死，

岳明辉十分犹豫。

在这短暂微妙的沉默里李振洋深吸了一口气，淡淡说一句：“走小弟，中午陈大夫留下来吃饭，咱去镇上买点吃的。”就连李英超也带走了。

回来之后陈博文已经讲到自己在某个偏僻山村被强迫给难产母马接生的情形了，李振洋适时的捂住李英超的耳朵，并鼓励他做出抗议，四个人热热闹闹吃了顿午饭，席间李振洋还非常温柔体贴地给岳明辉倒了杯酒，岳明辉当即表示，这酒他从今往后都绝不再沾，又多添一晚稀饭，薄粥喝出了桃花酿的香甜。

李振洋还是会监督岳明辉喝药，怕他嫌苦还会给他抢来李英超的蜜饯，岳明辉药吃了这么多年早就不讲究这些了，回回还是会把甜腻的果子吃掉，舌尖留的苦苦甜甜，李振洋叼着他的嘴唇都尝到了。

这边麟壹铭接了信，杨淘也得了消息，两个人各自乔装一番，悄悄跑来了岳明辉的小院儿。

两个小孩比李英超也大不了几岁，各自背负了一堆弯弯绕绕往事未来，见面相对无言，沉默半响，还是麟壹铭先开口了。

余长老做了掌门以来，除了自己那边的拥护者，不得人心，早想找个由头与潮升阁再战一次，报了曾经的仇，好让自己立得更稳一些。你二哥不是一直被人家说有你爹当年的风范，是新掌门的不二人选，最好是能给他找个由头先向你哥发难。你我势力还是小，各自门派里风浪掀得小了早晚让人拍下去，让这两个大毒虫先斗，两百俱伤，我们再去收场。

李振洋看了一眼岳明辉，人小格局倒是挺大。

杨淘点点头，表示大方向如此规划没有问题，再向李振洋一拱手，届时架要是打起来，什么时候去拉如何拉，需要人手。

李振洋笑了，我们坤字别的没有，会打架的多了。

半月后，杨清和几个同伴去百越楼吃饭，席间杨淘起头，大谈当年血洗乾风一事，不巧楼上喝酒的就是乾风派余掌门座下的亲传弟子未弦，当下就掀了桌子，一派混乱中杨清惮于教中近来每况愈下，旧仇要是真翻出来他们不一定谁赢谁输，边打边劝，叫自己这边莫生事端，态度摆出来火药味刚散去一些，待在旁边路人看戏的李英超混进去手起刀落，砍了那亲传弟子拿剑的右手。

杨清当时大怒，当即斩了一个小跟班的脑袋要他谢罪，这边未弦血流不止当场昏迷，杨淘站出来不紧不慢，道这场纠纷不是他们潮升阁一边起来的，伤了人是他们不对，潮升阁已经当场惩治了冒失之人，还望今天这事到此为止，不要伤了两门和气。

杨清回去了又骂杨淘，说他今天这番话无疑是火上浇油，他拉都拉不回来。这是乾风掌门最喜欢的一个弟子，咱陪一个无名小卒本来就是牵强的不能再牵强，你那话说出来，是还想打吗。

杨淘笑了，既是最得宠的弟子，功夫烂到无名小卒就能断他右手，想来这乾风门都是些废物罢了。

这边无名小卒高高兴兴回家去，还没向岳明辉邀功，先叫李振洋板着脸叫去。

“小弟，我们之前没想叫你牵扯到这些事情里来，那可是未弦，老余手底下叫得最欢的那条狗，今天要是有点闪失，我看你怎么跟你岳妈妈交代。”

末了又补上一句，瞧把你能耐的！小麟也是的，没别人了吗非叫你去！

说了半天还是在表达关心，李英超并不委屈，反而笑得理直气壮。

“什么大弟子，不过如此，我看他反手出招都时候发力点都不对，提醒他一下，要碰上会打的，能借力卸了他整条胳膊。”

最后这句让岳明辉听见了，当下被激得猛咳了一阵，中间几次停下来想骂人，又被呛回去。

李英超收了笑容给岳明辉拍背，边拍边嘟囔，就是他当年煽动门里弟子说你没功夫不能当掌门的，我也要他尝尝没有功夫是什么滋味。

第八章 天阔纵马去

果然，这未大师兄叫人抬回去灌下各类补血汤药，幽幽转醒，得知自己练了这么多年的剑居然就这么废了，哀号两声又厥死过去。再醒过来余掌门坐在塌前，宣布定去潮升阁给他讨回这个公道，此一时彼一时，若还当他们乾风门是好欺负的，这个年，大家都别想消停过。

离除夕还有小半个月，乾风门告病走了多年的前掌门突然出现。

岳明辉只说听闻师娘走了，再加上为弦兄叫人中伤，特来探望。余井听见消息就莫名的烦躁，岳明辉叫人带话说怕打扰掌门正事，先去后山祭拜师娘，晚饭时再来面见。

到了晚上来的只有岳明辉自己，余井好酒好菜准备了，心中隐隐觉着他此次来一定和潮升阁有关，这么长时间没见了，如今坐在他面前这个小口饮酒的岳明辉，举手投足已经没有了半点习武之人那种肃杀气场，与他这简单布置，周围挂着鞭啊剑啊的房间格格不入，但他越是淡然自处，就越叫余井摸不到头脑。曾经的岳掌门行走间带的是一阵阵清冽的微风，现在风止了，又翻涌起层云。

“余掌门这次想讨伐潮升阁，相必心中已有策略。杨恒瘦死的骆驼比马大，只要还没咽气，乾风门就绝对不能轻看了他。潮升阁背靠流春江，地势开阔，和乾峰这种依山来的不同。春江楼是阁主住的，加上杨恒身体不好，守卫肯定严。杨清杨泾一方西南一方东南，咱们的人分成三队去攻肯定哪边便宜都占不着，先打杨恒叫他俩儿子往中间围又是任人宰割，先去牵制小的老的这边得了消息肯定又脱身之法，杨恒死不了，就还是能想办法翻身。乾风门好容易恢复的元气这样打下来就算赢也不过是自损八百。”

岳明辉一番话下来好像余井去了就是犯浑找死，又往酒杯里添了新酒，润了润喉咙继续说

“或者余掌门压根没想一劳永逸地打，只是叫人伤了大弟子面子上过不去，出几个小兵小将讨个说法也就罢了。”

余井表示打是真想打，但是这什么情况你也知道，实在不敢拿这么些徒弟冒险。

岳明辉点点头。这次又换了称呼

“长老，明辉知道自己手不能提肩不能扛的硬要掺和打仗，搞不好主意出的不对，还给您添麻烦，

余井额上一滴汗滚出来，刚要开口

“乾风门明辉珍之重之，答应过师娘也告诉过自己，要亲眼见他春江楼塌，杨恒的血流到脚下。不知长老还记不记得明辉有个师弟叫李振洋，当时师傅见实在是撑不住了要他下去找帮手，谁知那京字一号老板早就投靠了杨恒，当场被潮升阁的人杀了。

“如今坤字木子洋木先生愿意帮这个忙，不知长老意下如何。”

从余井那里出来已经晚了，岳明辉深吸一口夜里凉凉的空气，出了山门果然看见两个黑影子在外面站着。李英超跑了两步过来，问他姓余的没给你找麻烦吧，身后李振洋笑道，瞧你这话问的，老岳，谈得怎么样，他好歹也是给你上过课，咱做晚辈的得知道尊老爱幼才是。没说啥不好听的吧。

岳明辉也笑，“我懒得招惹他，该说的都说好啦。”

到了住店李英超回屋睡觉了，李振洋闻了一路酒味要找人算账，岳明辉洗了脸正坐在床边脱衣，被他一使劲推倒到身后被子上，酒店桌上点的红烛，照得岳明辉眼光莹莹，脸上也映着粉色。

李振洋板着脸问他为什么又偷偷喝酒，身下的人微张着嘴露出一小截舌头。不说话去亲他嘴巴，

半个多月没做，岳明辉那里又紧又涩，李振洋先探了根手指进去扩张， 岳明辉那点酒意叫房间里的热气一蒸全出来了，忘了隔壁就住着一个刚成年似的，轻轻叫了一声。

李振洋听得也很上头，手上重了些，一边舔他脖子一边说，这屋子隔音不知道好不好，你儿子就在这堵墙旁边，你自己掂量着啊。

岳明辉果然闭了嘴，屋子里就剩下一点水声。李振洋感觉不知道为什么今天他特别着急似的，搁了平时岳明辉是很喜欢在做之前自己这样一点一点亲下去的，从锁骨到胸口，再到腹肌，一道亲完再回到嘴唇，下面也就差不多了。他这才刚刚进行到作胸那颗小小的痣，岳明辉突然一使劲翻上来，骑到了他腰上。

“磨磨唧唧的，还不如让我来。”

李振洋还第一次见岳明辉这样，一时间没反应过来不知道说啥，岳明辉就咬住嘴唇，抓着他的东西往里送。李振洋看着他在昏暗的光线下面皱着眉头，额角渗出一层细密的汗珠，执着且认真地向下坐，这对他们两个人来说都算不上绝对地舒服，穴口在这个过程中还一缩一缩的，夹得李振洋微微叹气。

下定决心一般的，岳明辉坐到最底，嗓子里发出两声呻吟，然后晃起腰来。

慢慢地两个人都找到了节奏，李振洋在逐渐攀升的快感里出神地想到自己岳明辉身体不好出门都要坐车，小时候又一直待在乾风门，一定没有纵过马。

岳明辉一只手撑在他腹上，低着头目光却聚在他的鼻子，脸边粘着碎发，喘得格外用力。

他大师兄往前捯十几年也是个乐得跟他山间林里肆意奔跑的主，那种属于少年人的燥热的阳光叫他强迫自己长大的时候就散去了。如今再拾起斗志要同他掀起这场风雨，单薄身板仿佛里仿佛又灌进些温度。

李振洋就突然特别想亲他，支着胳膊去吻他眉间。

本来是要拔出来泄在身上的，关键时候岳明辉又缠着他不让动，之后李振洋怕他生病又要去给浴桶倒水帮他清理，岳明辉也搂着不让他起身。

李振洋觉出来不对劲，把他头发拨回去，问他到底怎么了。

岳明辉还是只盯着他的下巴，轻声说

“洋洋，我有点害怕，我怕到时候出什么差错，我怕你和超儿出什么差错，乾风阁又出什么差错。”

李振洋去扳他下巴让他看着自己的眼睛。

岳明辉，还有我呢。你怕什么不好，怕你男人不行啊。

第九章 以血赋胜歌

李英超第八次开口，岳明辉第八次驳回请求。

又去找李振洋，别别扭扭地挤出一句话，要他去帮忙劝劝岳妈妈，让自己跟着他去打杨清的明月楼。

工是这么分的，余掌门带人打春江楼，擒杨恒，杨清住东南明月楼，李振洋负责，杨泾相对来说弱一些，届时由杨淘牵制。

李英超磨了岳明辉两天了，依然被安排看家，心里非常不爽。他被李振洋带得这两年武功很有长进，上次成功偷袭了未弦尝到甜头，信心大增，恨不能明年就去青山会夺冠。

李振洋就又去找岳明辉商量。他当然觉得小孩有这个心去锻炼锻炼也没有什么问题，反正跟着自己。再者他说小也不小了，一点皮肉伤受了也就受得。

岳明辉不想让李英超参与这些事情，刀剑下不管谁死都是一条人命，他想要自己从街上捡回来时花着一张小脸蛋的小超能从始至终干干净净。真让他去了，才十九岁正是大有作为的时候，最近又跟小麟走的这么近，最后搞不还就留在乾峰了。

叨叨一通又去抠抠手指，可是自己又岂能决定他李英超的未来的。小鸟要飞，把他关进笼子实在残忍。去乾峰也好啊，跟着小麟安安生生习习武，闲来下山接接单子。我们忙活这些，不就是想让小超这样的孩子能有个像咱们小时候一样简单的环境吗。

李振洋笑眯眯看着岳明辉自己跟自己吵架，感觉下一秒就要左右互搏，及时劝住。

“是啊，小超想做什么，怎么去做，终归还是要看他自己。这次你能拦住，那下次呢，下下次呢，你还能永远让他待在家里不成。

“这样，还是我去说，让他跟着你吧，你在小麟那边说是不用跟我们搅和安全点我还是不放心，要是真有问题，打几个小兵，他绝对有这个能力。”

岳明辉还是一脸纠结的样子，李英超借着送药过来打探情况，岳明辉一碗汤药灌下去，再看着他充满期待的目光，勉强点了头。

三日后余井以弟子无故伤人为由，带人破入潮升阁。这边木子洋带着一小队乾风弟子加坤字杀手二十余人，到了春江楼下，杨清一面应战，一面派人去大哥那边借人手来。待杨恒和杨清处跑腿的到了杨泾楼下，才发现怎么杨淘也到了。只是本以为是来雪中送炭的三公子火上浇油，正和大公子打的正酣。此刻这乱糟糟的是什么局面谁也没看明白，又碰上一个洋泾手下慌慌张张跑出来，仨人一碰头，得，怎么来的怎么回去。

杨清杨泾这才明白，自己是让亲弟弟给摆了一道。这杨清也不是吃素的，立刻下令手下都别打了，给我退，把人往春江楼处引。这阁主的位置就算抢也是他和杨泾的事，轮不到他杨淘来阴的。

此时余井把明月楼前前后后围了两圈，他们人是不少，但潮升阁能打的也基本都被杨恒安排在身边，占据高处还有不少习得箭术，乾风一时困在楼下半天没有进展。

李振洋见杨清反攻的意思明显下来了，知道这俩老哥肯定是通上气儿要联手，又加了劲，连着击倒了三四个小兵，向杨清处逼进。

杨泾这边叫杨淘堵了门时塌上还睡着一个不知道哪条柳巷寻来的姑娘，衣服都是现穿了才往外走，那个姑娘见了这种场面也不慌，裹了件褂子躲一边去了。

他这几年心思没在练功上，招式还在体力不足，半炷香的功夫还是叫杨淘占了上风。堪堪挡住当头劈来的一剑，杨泾咬着牙关开口道

“你这是跟余井商量好了来窝里斗呢。老狐狸带着乾风门无功无过这么些年，早想搞点大动静向外人证明证明能力。三弟啊，你是觉着他让你当上这阁主了，从此大家还能手拉手肩并肩一起往前走不可吗。”

杨淘卸了力从新起势，往杨泾右腿处砍去。

“我找的不是这个掌门，是上一个。”

杨泾心下一动

“岳明辉，明月楼那边是他的人？”

杨淘抓住机会刺入杨泾腰侧，见他吃痛去捂，收了剑来。

“大哥，你要是现在收手不介入，我不是非要你的命不可。潮升阁与乾风门，还有天下许许多多大大小小的门派，建立之初本就只是为了习武修学。如今这世道，门派间勾心斗角划分势力，动辄就是灭门灭教，长老不教功夫，下面弟子明争暗斗，好一团乌烟瘴气。旁的人管不了，自己家的风气我要正一正，歪了这许多年的规矩，我也要改他一改。”

李振洋龙渊归鞘，杨清应声倒在脚底。。

一番挣扎总算攻进明月楼大门，杨淘事前叫人带了消息，明月楼有个密道是直接通到潮升阁外一个用来和教外的人联络的牺鹤楼。抵挡不得，杨恒在教众掩护下翻入床底的密道，余井早有准备，进了楼就直奔一层尽头卧房，跟着钻了进去。秘道中和几个护卫缠斗起来。岳明辉和李振洋估计的没错，哪怕为了名声，余井也是要亲自将杨恒毙命的。

外面两边也打的一塌糊涂，没有谁注意到一个身影悄悄溜出去往天上放了个信灯。

这时牺鹤楼酒楼大厅岳明辉身旁坐着正尽力掩饰紧张的李英超。从那边开打起少了几个跑堂的，但面上还是维持正常的样子，临近新春出来吃饭喝酒的人也不多，零星几桌坐了人。

麟壹铭看见信号，敲晕了前台那个管事的，几个食客见堂里一副剑拔弩张的样子，都脚底抹油避走了。岳明辉轻轻向他点了点头。

轰隆一声巨响，明月楼自建教以来布下的密道炸毁于冲天火光，乾风掌门和潮升阁阁主命丧当场。火势绵延，扑了两天才灭。

灰烬之上，两家各有两位新少主继位，宣布恩愿不咎，共创新序。

李振洋跑到酒楼的时候，岳明辉左手酒杯右手茶碗，伸手要把酒给他，笑了。

他衣服上沾了好多血，乱七八糟有别人的也有自己的，李英超刚刚搬炸药箱也搞得回头土脸。真的太久了，这许多事憋在心里都快把他折磨疯了，杨恒和余井，新仇旧恨终于这场蓄谋已久的毁灭。他想抱着岳明辉大哭一场，也想献出自己的胸膛吸收他的眼泪。

岳明辉从头到脚干干净净一沉不染，发髻也挽得整整齐齐，维持着给自己递杯子的动作，嘴角的笑让李振洋穿越时光回到当年随师傅下山路上碰见个喝多了的公子哥轻薄卖鱼翁的孙女，岳明辉一脚上去估计就踹断了那人两根肋骨，地上的人捂着胸咳了两声，咬牙要他报上名字。

“你太爷爷！”

好像什么都变了，又好像什么都还在。

“今天特殊，让你喝酒。”李振洋听见自己哽咽的声音。

岳明辉顺手把茶往桌上一搁，凑近来吻他。

他们在烈火和吵闹声里接吻，李振洋轻轻捧住岳明辉的脸，才感觉到手心不正常的温度。

“怎么这么烫。”他停下来问岳明辉是不是不舒服，面前的人又是笑，嘴角还泛着水光，这次终于叫他看出了里面的勉强。

“洋洋，我们回家。”把头凑近李振洋的颈窝，岳明辉身子一软，坠了下去。

第十章 完结章

岳明辉这一睡就是整整三天。

陈博文又给找了过来，一副“我早就知道”的表请，一边给小药炉煽火，一边念叨着人啊长时间这么硬撑着，撑久了迟早要来一场爆发。见旁边李英超眼睛通红忍着不哭出来，又撇了撇嘴，安慰道没事，只要能喂得进药去，我就能给他治回来。

之后屋子里就剩了李振洋和李英超。俩人头一次这么单独呆着，双方都有那么点尴尬。李振洋开口想安慰小孩几句，被顶回来说他也不是第一回这样，都习惯了。

这话李振洋听了一定不好过，他说出口才意识到不对，犹豫了一下，握住身边捏紧的拳头。

“我知道你也很辛苦，你和岳妈妈这几年过得都很辛苦。你知道吗，你没来之前我也见过他笑，常常是那种人家给你讲了笑话，为了不让他尴尬才笑的那种笑法，你来了之后，他才会真的开心，是那种眼里有光的笑法。

“我真的很佩服你们两个，尤其是那天晚上看着小麟哥哥点燃步在密道口的引信，那一刻我觉得自己好幸运，我的身边有很多英雄。

“洋哥，我也想当英雄。”

那晚李英超跟说了好多话，说自己看过的故事，练过的功夫，做过的梦。也说岳明辉，说刚开始给他的吃的和零花钱他都要都悄悄攒起来，怕岳明辉后悔了再把他赶走，后来被发现了岳明辉也没有生气，反而蹲下来摸了摸他的头发，看着他的眼睛对他说小超别怕，只要你想，可以一直住在这里的，再不会有人欺负你了。

说他想等岳明辉病好了去乾峰找小麟师兄，留在乾风门继续习武，除暴安良，劫富济贫。最后这八个字他挺直了腰板，说得铿锵有力。

李振洋听完也摸了摸李英超的头发，

“超儿，老岳眼里的光，也是因为看见了这样的你啊。”

两年后，除夕夜

李振洋从里屋拿了件披风丢向杵门口半天的岳明辉，嘴里骂骂咧咧说穿这么少不如直接冻死才好，被骂的那个回过神来又想起厨房还里他第一次试水熬的鸡架猪肚汤应该可以喝了，又跑去检查咸淡。刚舀出一小碗准备尝尝味道，门口传来响亮一声

“岳妈妈我路上有点事来晚啦——”

李振洋先给人堵在原地，小声交代今晚的汤时岳明辉做的，所以一会儿无论如何要说好喝。李英超之前见过他心血来潮下厨把锅烧了的样子，瞪圆了眼睛怀着壮士断腕的决心走了进去。

岳明辉捧出刚盛的汤十分兴奋地表示来得早不如来得巧，既然这样小超来尝这第一口吧。李英超祭出史上最甜美的微笑，一口干掉这碗飘着油花和不明香料的液体，使出浑身解数赞美了一番，然后把显然自己也并不相信能够成功的大厨师推回屋子表示他和洋哥来摆盘，砸吧砸吧嘴又往瓦罐里加入一些盐吧和味精。

南方冬天不下雪，远处有人家在放烟花，李英超端着盘子转身回屋，注意到李振洋今天特意换了一身骚包到不行的暗红色衣服，正数落岳明辉过年了身上还是那件旧的。岳明辉嘴上敷衍着哎呀我穿啥又没区别你好看就行，又扭头招呼他小超啊赶快进来外面冷。

这个瞬间，李英超看见了过往，如今和将来。

“好啦！”


End file.
